


Tickle

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [24]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Reader is Hardcore Crushing on Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!Matt x College!Reader studying for a huge test ending in a make out session.</p><p>Neutral Gender Reader Fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VI](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VI).



> Prompt:  
> Matt Murdock/ Reader in college. Reader and Matt are best friends and secretly like each other. Often times their study sessions involve more goofing off than actual studying even if it annoys the studious Matt. One such time it turns into a challenge, then tickle war, then (oh no what) making out. Fluff and romance optional.  
> Dialogue Prompt #1 “Come over here and make me.”  
> with #18 "Don't make me say it" with #8 Tickle.  
> Sorry if it's long, I wanted to give you plenty of ideas. :) :)  
> From: VI
> 
> Also filled SWP: Tickle

Pages flipping  
Hands on the clock ticking  
The gentle tapping of Matt’s, sock covered, foot on his apartment's floor.

This is what you heard as you studied for with your bestfriend. Tomorrow was a big test that neither of you felt confident about. You both wanted to just watch a movie, or something other than study, but there was no time.

Your eyes began to burn, so you set aside your notes for a moment. You rubbed your eyes and stretched again the couches are. Matt looked up in your general direction with a questioning arched eyebrow.

“You done?” he chuckled.

“No.” You groaned “Still got some notes to go over. Just wish we didn’t have to do this.” You groaned again when you heard a really loud crack from your back. 

Matt cringed at the crack and asked, “What time is it?” He set aside his notes as well. 

You read the time on your phone, “1:43 am” You deadpanned “I’m not going home am I?” already knowing the answer, you asked anyway. You loved how protective he was of you. Even more so because the two of you lived in Hell’s Kitchen. 

“Nope.” He said while flipping to a new page of his special braille notes.

***

The two of you ended up falling asleep on his couch with heavy textbooks and notebooks for blankets. The alarm on your phone went off; waking the two of you. It also revealed that you’d only slept for four hours.

***

After the test was over, Matt invited you back to his apartment for a celebratory hangout. You accepted gladly, as always, you loved being around him.  
You don’t know when it happened, but sometime after you met him, at age ten, you developed a crush. He never seemed to like you back, even though he constantly flirted with you.

***

The hangout had started innocently. The movie was great and soon you two broke out into a massive tickle fight. Then Matt kissed you. At first you’d been shocked, but quickly melted into it. 

Now you were here; making out with your lifelong best friend and crush. You were also fighting the urge to fall asleep on his, surprisingly comfy, chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out!
> 
> VI I hope this is somewhere near what you wanted. I might re-do some parts, expand it a little, but IDK right now.
> 
> Tumblr Links:  
> http://sassy-imagines.tumblr.com/post/139627241954/credit-to-gif-owner-words-400-ish  
> http://sassy-0-dinosaur.tumblr.com/post/139638592375/tickle


End file.
